nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Windu
|birth=72 BBY (37 BrS) }}, Haruun Kal }} |death=19 BBY (16:5:22), Coruscant |species=Human (Korun) |gender=Male |height=1.88 meters |hair=Black (shaved bald) |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=*Yoda |apprentices=*Depa Billaba *Devan For'deschel *Echuu Shen-Jon *Iguni }} '''Mace Windu' was a male Korun Jedi Master of legendary status who was the Master of the Order in the days leading up to the Battle of Geonosis, after which he gave the title to Grand Master Yoda. Hailing from the world of Haruun Kal, Mace Windu served as one of the last members of the Jedi High Council before the Great Jedi Purge. Serving on the Council, Windu was often regarded as second only to the Grand Master Yoda, though Windu was eight centuries Yoda's junior. Windu's wisdom and power were legendary, as were the weight of his words. Widely considered one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order, Windu created Vaapad, the modern seventh form of lightsaber combat, and was one of only two people to fully master it, and the only one of those two not to fall to the dark side. It was said that the only opponents with a chance to out spar him were Yoda and Count Dooku. Mace Windu served the Jedi Order his entire life, training numerous Jedi, including Depa Billaba, Echuu Shen-Jon, and Iguni. It was Master Windu who led 212 Jedi into combat at the Battle of Geonosis and defeated the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. He continued to serve the Republic throughout the Clone Wars, often on the frontlines of fierce fighting, where he led Republic forces as a High Jedi General. In the final days of the war, Windu confronted and defeated Darth Sidious in a difficult duel. Before he could finish off Sidious, however, he was ultimately betrayed by Anakin Skywalker and subsequently killed by Sidious, falling to his death from the window of Sidious's office. Biography Early life Mace Windu was originally from the planet Haruun Kal, where he was born into the Ghôsh Windu. Jedi anthropologists, who were studying the fact that all the Korunnai could touch the force, asked the Windu clan if they might take a child back to the Jedi Order to regain the Korunnai's connection to the force. Since his parents had already died in the jungles, Mace was given to the Jedi when he was six standard months old. The Jedi were the ones that named him since he was not old enough for his naming day within the tribe. Like all in the Order, the young Korun boy was taught by Master Yoda when he was a learner, and eventually went on to become a Padawan to another Jedi. Mace trained under T'ra Saa at one point, though the extent of that training is unknown.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' At a very early age, Mace learned of his unusual ability to see shatterpoints in the Force and how they would affect all of his future actions as well as the vulnerabilities of his opponents. With these unique abilities, he had glimpses of parts of his future, such as the lightsaber he would eventually build. By age fourteen, the Jedi Council was concerned with Mace, for even though he was at the top of his class, he still could not construct the lightsaber that came to him in visions multiple times. He informed the Council that he wanted a true challenge in order to find the best pieces for his lightsaber. After considering this, the Council sent Mace on his own to the world of Hurikane. While on this mission, Mace was at first chased away by the natives that resided there, but was easily able to resist them using the Force. When he caused one of the fragile natives to shatter, he sobered, and painstakingly restored it using the Force. Learning a valuable lesson about being a Jedi, the natives rewarded him with a violet-colored special crystal. He used this crystal to construct the lightsaber he had seen in his visions and it produced its distinctive violet blade. He would alternate between this weapon and a blue lightsaber he created himself. He also used Eeth Koth's lightsaber, which he obtained when the two Jedi Masters exchanged their sabers during the sacred Concordance of Fealty.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare .]] Over the next decade and a half, Mace went on many notable missions that included his first visit to his homeworld, Haruun Kal (during which he learned his native Korun language), and one where he tracked down and defeated the killer Uda-Khalid.Survivors During his career, Windu trained many to be Jedi, including Echuu Shen-Jon (who ultimately survived the Great Jedi Purge), and fellow Council member Depa Billaba. He also discovered Darrus Jeht as a very young child after an incident involving the boy's parents. Windu ensured he was tested and placed in a training class, and later trained him for a time, although Jeht was never formally his Padawan.Conversation in Shadow Jedi Master Prodigiously talented in the Force, Mace passed the trials early, and continued to progress through the ranks of the order by achieving the title of Jedi Master and, at the remarkably young age of twenty-eight, was appointed to the Jedi Council. The Council's invitation came after Windu's exploits during the Arkanian Revolution where he fought the cyborg Gorm the Dissolver.The New Essential Guide to Characters As a senior member of the Council, his lightsaber hilt would be uniquely decorated with electrum, a precious metal. He eventually rose to take the title of Master of the Order; making him the leader of the Council, and the second highest ranking member of the Order, behind Grand Master Yoda. As well as his incredible combat abilities, Windu also possessed a rare gift. He had a unique form of Force perception which allowed him to see the shatterpoint in situations, beings and circumstances. These shatterpoints revealed points upon which other things were reliant. Shatterpoints could form links between beings, creatures, planets, or other vessels, and if destroyed or utilized, these shatterpoints could hold the key to averting disaster, sealing fate, winning battles and fulfilling the very will of the Force itself. In addition to being a legendary warrior and remarkably Force-sensitive, Windu possessed extensive knowledge of Jedi history and philosophy, and was known for his diplomatic abilities. Windu was the Council's primary liaison to the Chancellor, although the Clone Wars caused him to question his firmest beliefs. As a Jedi Master and member of the Council, Windu stayed active, spearheading many diplomatic and peace-keeping missions, including ones to Yinchorr and Malastare.Jedi Council: Acts of War He would also assist in the mediation of the Stark Conflict.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War In 33 BBY, Windu also met with Chancellor Finis Valorum and advised him about how to deal with the terrorist organization known as The Flail.Shadows of Coruscant Another such mission was to Nar Shaddaa, where Windu, accompanied by his former Padawan Depa Billaba, was investigating an animal-smuggling ring. As he was surrounded by a large number of thugs, his former Padawan Depa Billaba arrived to help him, and they made short work of their assailants. They eventually located the source of the smuggling, but only after fighting a number of deranged akk dogs originally from Haruun Kal. Windu and Billaba would eventually end up together on Haruun Kal, with tragic results. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would occur. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis and prepared to be executed. Having learned of this, Mace Windu, without waiting for the Clone Army to be put at the Republic's disposal, led a Jedi strike force to Geonosis. Mace, along with Luminara Unduli, destroyed Geonosian gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena in his TX-130S fighter tank. When Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé Amidala were brought to the Geonosis arena, Windu and his Jedi revealed themselves to Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. A heated but short battle followed, during which Mace decapitated the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, the progenitor of the clone troopers, due to a jet pack failure. Fett's death had been predicted millennia ago by Darth Traya in the times of the Old Sith Wars.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Eventually, the Jedi were outnumbered by Separatist battle droids, but Master Yoda and the clone troopers rescued the Jedi. After that, Windu and the other surviving Jedi joined the battle as military commanders. Mace again took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Count Dooku when three of Dooku's Dark Acolytes confronted him in their own vehicles. Mace was able to defeat all three of them, but the delay prevented him from reaching Dooku.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game In the aftermath of Geonosis, Windu handed the title of Master of the Order to Yoda, who held it in addition to that of Grand Master. Ruul Several months after Geonosis, Mace Windu was contacted by his old friend Sora Bulq, who was leading a group of renegade Jedi who protested Jedi involvement in the Clone Wars. In response to Bulq's message, Windu traveled to Bulq's estate on Ruul to meet with them. Unfortunately, just after he arrived, Bulq was ambushed by the Dooku-trained assassin Asajj Ventress, resulting in the death of his Padawan. When the other Jedi, including Windu, involved themselves, Ventress claimed she had been sent by Windu himself, confusing the other Jedi. While the other Jedi busied themselves, Windu began investigating Ventress' presence, unknowingly followed by the Jedi Rhad Tarn. During his investigations, he found Ventress' ship, and realized that Bulq must have allowed her on the planet, since no one could land on Ruul without Bulq being aware of it. Rushing off to confront Bulq, Windu found him in his estate mourning over the body of his Padawan. When Windu accused Bulq of turning to the Dark Side and joining the Confederacy, Bulq didn't deny it. Bulq went further and revealed that the only reason that he brought Windu here for was to exploit his hardliner reputation and discredit him, using the other Jedi as witnesses, as they were unaware of his plans. Bulq then drew his lightsaber and shoto and announced his intention to now kill Windu and return to the others alone, claiming Windu betrayed them. Windu drew his own blade and the battle was on. However, as the two engaged one another in a furious duel, Mace Windu sensed that the other Jedi were in danger and swiftly ended the fight by bringing down a pile of boulders upon Bulq. Rushing to Ventress' ship, he found Rhad Tarn dead and the other Jedi who had followed Tarn engaging the Dark Jedi assassin. After involving himself in the fight, he managed to drive off Ventress. After Ventress' retreat and Bulq's exposure as a Confederate agent, Windu and the surviving Jedi returned to Coruscant. Jedi High General During the Clone Wars, Mace commanded Systems Army AlphaGuide to the Grand Army of the Republic as a High General on many fronts, and won a widely publicized victory at the Battle of Dantooine. He was rumored to have single-handedly defeated an army of B2 super battle droids and a massive seismic tank, using his bare fists for much of the battle. Drawings made by a young boy at the scene would later be used as anti-Imperial propaganda during the Galactic Civil War. Haruun Kal .]] Six months after the Battle of Geonosis, Mace returned to his homeworld of Haruun Kal to track down his missing former Padawan, Depa Billaba. He was attacked twice in the capital city of Pelek Baw, but met up with a team sent by Depa to bring him to her. While trekking through the jungle toward Billaba, he managed to defeat three Sienar Turbostorm gunships, destroying two and crippling the third, in a masterful display of the versatility and lethality of Vaapad. Mace, along with his companions Chalk, Lesh, Besh, and Nick Rostu, were frequently in danger from the numerous hazards of the jungle and militia attacks. Throughout his stay on Haruun Kal, Mace was often attacked, beaten, and injured by a variety of opponents. After meeting up with Depa, Mace resolved to bring her back to the Jedi Temple. He also had to deal with the powerful lor pelek Kar Vastor. After the militia launched an all-out attack on the Korunnai that Depa had been leading, he then devised a plan to capture the world for the Republic and battled Kar Vastor, spiritually facing the dark side. Mace would also duel his former Padawan after she succumbed to pelekotan, and won without actually defeating her. Though Windu survived this trial and his strategy was successful, the memories of his return to Haruun Kal would continue to haunt him. Depa later attempted suicide upon realizing her fall to the dark side, and would remain in a coma for an unknown period afterwards. .]] Mace Windu, in Force-assisted dreams on Haruun Kal, accurately predicted the fall of the Jedi and the destruction of the Temple, in addition to the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming of Coruscant. Battle of Ryloth After answering a plea from the Senate, the Council sent Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to breach the heavy Separatist blockade around the planet of Ryloth so as to make way for a ground assault aimed at freeing the Twi'lek people from Separatist occupation. When the initial engagement with the blockade proved unsuccessful, resulting in huge losses on the side of the Republic, Master Windu warned Skywalker that he was allocated only a single planetary rotation of Ryloth to breach the blockade, as the invasion needed to move forward with or without having broken the Separatist's defenses. As such, Skywalker and Tano utilized less than conventional tactics to defeat the Separatist warships; making way for the forces led by Masters Windu and Kenobi to begin their ground assault of the oppressed planet. Kenobi and Ghost Company set off to land on Nabat, which the Jedi planned on using as a landing point. However, proton cannons from below attacked their ''Acclamator'' assault ships above, and after Clone Commander Ponds reported that the guns were breaking through their shields, Windu ordered Kenobi to destroy the guns and allow the transports to land. Kenobi was later successful, and after the transports landed, the Jedi and the clone troopers set off for the capital city of Lessu to retake it and free the planet. .]] To accomplish this, Windu was forced to rely on his considerable negotiation skills, as he knew he would require the aid of Cham Syndulla; leader of the Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. However, Syndulla was loathe to negotiate with the Republic as he did not trust Ryloth's Senator Orn Free Taa, whilst Taa himself feared that Syndulla planned to sieze power. After learning that the Separatists had begun to bomb innocent Twi'leki villages however, Syndulla at least agreed to talks with Senator Taa. Windu acted as moderator during the talks, and ultiamtely was able to form an alliance between the two out of their mutual wish to see their people free. Syndulla then added his forces to Windu's and the pair managed to retake Lessu from Tambor. In addition, Windu managed to capture the fiendish Separatist leader himself. Planet Killer At some point, Mace went on a successful mission to disable a Separatist weapon known as the Planet Killer.The spherical device had been designed to destroy the planet which it was detonated upon, however, Windu deactivated it moments before it was scheduled to be tested by a scientist hoping to sell it to Count Dooku. Unfortunately, despite Windu's success, these events prompted Dooku to carry on work with the creation of his very own "Planet Killer". Null As of the seventeenth month of the war, Null had become a battle zone between Republic and Separatist forces. A triage unit overseen by Jedi Healers was set up behind Republic lines, though by this point, it was in danger of being over-run by enemy forces. While attempting to heal wounded clone troopers and Jedi, Windu's former teacher T'ra Saa and the young Barriss Offee were caught in an unexpected attack by bounty hunters working for the Crimson Nova chapter of the Bounty Hunters Guild. The hunters, riding speeder bikes, opened fire on the Jedi, killing some and setting fire to the surrounding forest. During the fight, T'ra Saa's lightsaber was knocked from her hand and collected by one of the hunters, who ultimately fled the encroaching fires. Left with no alternative against the blaze, Saa used the Force to pull trees down over the survivors, effectively trapping them away from the flames. A rainstorm soon doused the fires, and Mace arrived on the scene to rescue the survivors. He uncovered Offee, the clones and an unconscious Saa, who had been wounded during her valiant attempt to save the group. Windu raced her to a waiting gunship along with Offee, even as Separatists were spotted approaching their location. The Jedi healer informed Windu of the details of the unexpected battle, and the senior Council member resolved to put an end to the Crimson Nova's activities with a mission to the Rig, their base of operations. The Rig In the aftermath of the Battle of Null, the Jedi Council learned that a bounty had been posted on the Jedi, and that members of the Crimson Nova bounty hunters guild were attempting to collect. Rather than have his Jedi be targets on and off the battlefield, Master Windu assembled a team of the most powerful Jedi available—Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar, the same Jedi that would later fight with him against Palpatine—and infiltrated the Crimson Nova headquarters on The Rig space station. Windu's team successfully breached The Rig's security. Mace himself remained fully visible to the bounty hunters, deflecting attention from the other Jedi. Kolar posed as Argent Kole, a bounty hunter looking to collect credits for his "captive", Kit Fisto. While Fisto incited riots among the prisoners, Tiin, in the guise of a smuggler, set off an explosion in the hangar bays. With The Rig in turmoil, the Jedi executed their show of force, fighting their way into the command center and ensuring the deaths of the guild leaders. The bounties were rescinded, and the originator, Kh'aris Fenn, was later executed by Quinlan Vos. Energy vampire Later, Windu embarked on a rescue mission to locate the MIA soldiers of the Alpha-2 Squad, encountering the Countess Rajine, an energy vampire. The Countess used zombies of many different species, including the members of the dead Alpha-2 Squad, to capture Windu. With the help of the droid Z-18, he was able to subdue the countess by using the holocron of fallen Jedi Samuro who had trapped Rajine on the planet hundreds of years before. Boz Pity After Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered a Separatist presence on the planet of Boz Pity the forces of the Republic engaged the CIS on the planet's surface, led by Jedi Generals; Mace Windu foremost among them. They targeted the Separatist's medical facility. Masters Adi Gallia and Soon Bayts were in the first wave with their clones, and were both killed by General Grievous, though Alpha-17 was merely impaled and survived. Windu then dropped a STAP on the General, disabling him for the duration of the battle.Star Wars: Obsession Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated the CIS medical center. He discovered Asajj Ventress in a bacta tank and Count Dooku watching her. After a short conversation with Dooku, Asajj destroyed her bacta tank and engaged Obi-Wan. Their battle brought them back onto the battlefield, where Anakin Skywalker joined in. Obi-Wan sabotaged Anakin's attempts to kill Asajj, though, believing she could still be redeemed. Dooku also left the medical center, but was attacked by Mace Windu. Dooku was outmaneuvered by Mace after a short duel, however his MagnaGuards grappled the Jedi, disarming him and dragging him into a pit while Dooku headed for the evacuation point, rescuing the damaged Grievous. Asajj disengaged from Obi-Wan and Anakin, and headed for the CIS shuttles also. However, Dooku, not wishing her to delay his escape, ordered her shot, and left her behind as a distraction. Asajj attempted to kill Obi-Wan, but was thwarted by Anakin. She then expressed some measure of repentance and appeared to die. Obi-Wan had her body transported to Coruscant. The blockade apparently retreated or was dispersed. Almas On one occasion, Master Windu traveled to the Almas Academy in the Cularin system at the request of Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk. Qel-Bertuk sought an explanation of the history of his new staff member Darrus Jeht which Windu was able to supply given his knowledge of Jeht's history. Such was Windu's urgency to return to his troops that he left the planet immediately on conclusion of the conversation. Battle of Coruscant Towards the end of the Clone Wars General Grievous orchestrated a surprise attack on Coruscant itself. During the battle Windu piloted his personal ship around the capital and destroyed huge numbers of the Separatist's forces. However, he was eventually forced to abandon his craft and took control of a droid ship; using it to take down several of its fellows. After this, Windu apparently dueled Grievous himself atop a moving train and defeated the notorious cyborg; knocking him from the train. Windu subsequently joined Yoda and aided him to hold the Republic's line against the masses of Separatist battle droids. The two highest ranking members among the Order soon began to question why Grievous had launched such an attack without trying to capture the Jedi Temple or the Senate. It soon became clear that he had orchestrated the attack as a ruse to hide his true objective; the capture of Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous successfully captured Palpatine, though before he tried to take the captive Chancellor back to his ship, the ''Invisible Hand, he was confronted by Mace Windu. Using Force Crush, Mace Windu devastated Grievous' armor and organs (the lungs in particular). This accounts for the coughing fits the cyborg would face during the end of his life. Force Crush is one of the darkest Force maneuvers known to the Jedi, and perhaps even the Sith, so Windu's use of such a dark mutilation was most unusual. However, the general survived and escaped with Palpatine; though Kenobi and Skywalker would ultimately rescue him, and kill Count Dooku himself. Windu's own Padawan, Iguni, fought in and survived the battle for the capital. Revelation The Clone Wars had divided the Republic not only within its territorial sovereignty, but also at its highest level of authority. Near the end of the conflict, the masters of the Jedi High Council became increasingly alarmed at the rapid transforming of the Supreme Chancellor into the position of a virtual dictator. As the Senate gradually surrendered many of its executive powers to the Chancellor, Master Windu came to question Chancellor Palpatine's motives. The war was ending, yet Palpatine was implementing stronger measures of political and social control over the Republic. Even the Senate itself was becoming little more than an advisory board and a rubber stamp for passing Palpatine's draconian laws. By the aftermath of the Battle of Coruscant, the Jedi were on the lookout for ways of "peacefully" removing Palpatine from office, first by stating that the war would end with the death of Count Dooku, and then by vowing to carry out the destruction General Grievous so that the Chancellor would no longer have a valid excuse to hold on to his emergency powers. Relations became so strained between the Council and the Chancellor that by near end of the Clone Wars, Ki-Adi Mundi declared that unless Palpatine steps down after the General Kenobi killed Grievous, than the Jedi would have no other choice but to remove the Chancellor from office by force. Thinking pragmatically, Windu concluded that the Jedi Council would have to seize control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition of power from the Office of Supreme Chancellor to the Jedi High Council. Master Yoda feared where this line of thought would lead the Jedi Order, but even Yoda himself was becoming fed up with the Chancellor and seemed to agree, albeit reluctantly, with the idea of arresting Palpatine and stripping him of his office. When news of Kenobi's victory reached Coruscant, Mace felt ready to demand that Chancellor Palpatine relinquish his emergency powers at last. As Windu prepared for a meeting with the Senate chair to bring him news of the elimination of General Grievous, a distraught Anakin Skywalker arrived and confirmed the Jedi Council's greatest fear: the elected leader of the Galactic Republic was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Master Windu ordered Anakin to wait in the Jedi Council Chamber for his return and boarded a gunship along with the Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto, the Iktotchi Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, and the Zabrak Jedi Master Agen Kolar. They departed to confront the Chancellor. The final battle The Jedi marched into Palpatine's office and Windu promptly announced that the Chancellor was under arrest. He reported the end of the Clone Wars and demanded the Chancellor step down and face a trial in the Senate. "I am the Senate," Palpatine snarled. Windu retorted with strong words—"Not yet." Now the elected ruler of the Galactic Republic revealed his true colors; "It's treason, then," the Chancellor said. He ignited his crimson lightsaber and, with a battle cry more animal than Human, flew through the air and stabbed Agen Kolar. Before he could react, Saesee Tiin was also struck down. Masters Windu and Fisto managed to defend against the initial assaults, but even Fisto's mastery of Shii-Cho was overwhelmed by the intensity of Palpatine's swordplay. Fisto was slashed across the waist and died with his signature smile, leaving Mace Windu to fight Palpatine alone. His mastery of Vaapad served him well in countering Palpatine's dark side mastery. The two viciously battled through Palpatine's private office and lounging room into his main office. Driving Palpatine back with an offensive march, Windu steered the battle towards the office bay-window, which was promptly shattered by their whirling blades. By bringing the duel to the ledge of the window-sill above the sheer drop of the Coruscant cityscape, Windu prompted Palpatine to channel more energy into a Force-powered grip on the ledge, and less into the Force powered speed that he was using against Windu. Palpatine's slight drop in speed allowed Windu to defeat the Sith Lord with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below. Palpatine feigned defeat, but the fight was not over. A grueling battle ensued, and Anakin Skywalker appeared just as Windu cornered Palpatine and again stated that he was under arrest. With a flash of his unique insight Windu sensed Palpatine's shatterpoint: Anakin Skywalker. As the Jedi realized the depth of the Sith Lord's trust in Anakin, Palpatine unleashed his full power. The Sith used Force lightning against Windu, driving him back. Grunting with exertion, Windu redirected the lightning back with his lightsaber, melting away the Chancellor's features in a display of the "superconducting loop" of Vaapad. Horrified, Skywalker watched the Jedi Master seemingly cause agonizing pain to the apparently helpless Palpatine.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel As they struggled, they each implored Anakin to help them, each trying to convince him of the other's treachery. Eventually Palpatine ceased his barrage, claiming he could no longer maintain his attack against Windu, exclaiming that he had become too weak. Anakin believed that if Palpatine died, any chance of saving Padmé from certain death would be lost. Anakin told Windu that the Sith Lord should stand trial and that killing him was not the Jedi way, but Windu determined that Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive because he had control of the Galactic Senate and the Courts. Perhaps he saw a shatterpoint in Palpatine, a hinge of fate that would alter history. Palpatine pleaded for Anakin's help, as Windu moved to strike the Dark Lord. 's lightning.]] With Windu's attention focused entirely on Palpatine, he failed to foresee Anakin's intervention. Anakin ignited his own lightsaber and severed the Jedi Master's lightsaber hand, leaving him defenseless against the full power of Palpatine's Force lightning, no longer masked under a veil of weakness. Shocked, Mace realized he had been too focused on Palpatine, he had failed to sense Anakin's shatterpoint. As the Chancellor ranted, he once again unleashed his rage, sending raw dark side energy through Windu's body. Windu tried blocking the attack with one good hand, but it was too much for him and sent him hurtling out the window into the cityscape far below, where he would certainly have been killed upon hitting the surface miles below. At fifty-three years of age and after decades of serving the Jedi Council, Master Mace Windu was dead.The New Essential Chronology At a single stroke, Palpatine had removed one of the few Jedi who posed any threat to him and secured the allegiance of the promising Anakin Skywalker. With Windu's death, the Great Jedi Purge had begun. Aftermath Windu was scapegoated by the New Order as the primary villain behind the alleged "Jedi Rebellion". Less than a week after his death, various media outlets began circulating The Private Journals of Mace Windu, an alleged first-person account of Windu's many years of scheming to conquer the Republic. In truth the journals were fabrications and Imperial propaganda, in which various portions of Windu's actual journal from the Clone Wars had been included to give them credibility.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force In 18 BBY, a Duros sold a broken lightsaber to Senator Sano Sauro claiming it once belonged to Mace Windu. The Duros said he had found it on a street in the lower levels of Coruscant. Sano would later display the lightsaber in his office.The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side Years after the fall of Palpatine's Galactic Empire and the the creation of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, Windu was remembered as a hero of the Clone Wars. Several Jedi, most notably Jaina Solo, were known to refer to him as 'a great Jedi Master' and revered his abilities, most notably that of the shatterpoint.Invincible Powers and abilities Lightsaber duelist: Mace Windu was a formidable warrior and generally considered one of the greatest swordsmen ever produced by the Jedi Order. He began his development of the deadly form of combat known as Vaapad, the seventh form of combat which completed the (to the Jedi) incomplete Juyo form. Vaapad was named after a predator native to the moons of Sarapin. Mace Windu was the only Jedi to fully master Vaapad. The other two practitioners of the style, Sora Bulq and Depa Billaba, were unable to master it—instead, it mastered them, driving them insane and leading them to the dark side. Even without his unique fighting style, it is said that only his one-time friend, Dooku, and the venerable Grand Master Yoda could outspar him.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook When he did use Vaapad, he was virtually unbeatable, as displayed when he defeated Darth Sidious, when even Grand Master Yoda could not. When he went to Haruun Kal in search for his former Padawan, Depa Billaba, he used both his and her lightsabers in a masterful two-bladed variant of Vaapad. During his duel with Palpatine, he and the Sith Lord used a Shien opening stance in the middle of the battle, but it is unknown whether or not Mace Windu employed Form V. A factor that played into Windu's fighting style was his admission that his greatest character flaw was his enjoyment of fighting, and given the nature of the dark side, this was a very dangerous trait for a Jedi to possess. Windu, like Plo Koon, was known to practice powers close to the dark side, even using Force Crush and Force Grip at times. In fact, Mace intentionally created Vaapad to help channel his inner darkness into something more positive. Force Affinity: with his bare hands.]] Windu went toe-to-toe with Kar Vastor on Haruun Kal, and demonstrated blinding Force enhanced speed by landing six blows to the man's body before he could blink. On Dantooine, having lost his lightsaber, Mace took to tearing super battle droids apart with his bare hands, showing incredible Force strength and resilience as he crushed armor and tore out circuitry with his fingers. His mastery of the Force was extensive, augmented by his considerable power. Mace was able to perform incredible feats, such as "riding" a landslide of rock and earth weighing hundreds of tons. Windu was known to be able to ponder matters of the dark and light sides of the Force with a clarity perhaps second only to Master Yoda. Dark Side Resistance: The Jedi Master also possessed an impressive resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. His mastery of the form he created, Vaapad, also proved his devotion to the light side, as the only two other advanced users, Depa Billaba and Sora Bulq, fell to the dark side. Telekinesis: Windu was known to use the Force to enhance the capabilities of his body, and as such, was able to leap to great heights and across enormous distances. He demonstrated proficiency in the application of the Force Wave power, and used it to an incredible degree during the battles of Dantooine and Coruscant; hurling an overwhelming number of droids away from him with Force energy alone. The Jedi Master also demonstrated an affinity for using darker telekinetic powers, such as Force Grip and Force Crush, the later of which he used to severely injure the fearsome General Grievous. The Korun Jedi Master's skill with telekinesis was so extensive that during the Battle of Ryloth he was capable of Force pushing a huge AT-TE walker off of a cliff with apparent ease. He also demonstarated the ability to simultaneously levitate two clone troopers with the Force and move them swiftly across the length of a bridge. In addition, Windu proved able to release a torrent of Force energy capable of blasting several droids backwards and powerful enough to destroy them on impact with the ground. Shatterpoints: Aiding him was also his shatterpoint ability, a power that he always had a natural affinity for. It allowed him to see weak points in opponents, events, and everyday life. This power also allowed a Jedi to shatter otherwise unbreakable objects by channeling the Force into the places of the object that bound it together. Despite the darker aspects of his nature and his incredible fighting prowess, Mace Windu was also extremely well-known for his diplomacy, with his use of words and legendary reputation settling many conflicts without incident. This, coupled with his courage, integrity, and skill, garnered him the position as a highly-respected Senior Jedi High Council member. Personality and traits Mace Windu had the personality that many Jedi had over the centuries. Although he was an extremely talented Force user and swordsman, he hardly displayed arrogance, and humbled himself to older Jedi such as Master Yoda. Nonetheless, he was a very proud man. His personality was one of confidence almost to the point of cockiness, as seen on Geonosis, and in other battles. He was especially well known for a sharp tongue and an occasional sarcastic interface. Despite his bravery, it should be noted that he was slightly reluctant at times, an example being Anakin Skywalker's presentation to the Jedi High Council. He also showed caution choosing his friends and who he trusted. For example, in 19 BBY, when Anakin Skywalker was appointed to the Jedi Council by Palpatine, Mace stated that he did not trust Anakin, even though Skywalker was one of the most talented Jedi in the order. Behind the scenes Character concept The name "Mace Windu" (or Mace Windy) actually dates back to the earliest incarnation of Star Wars, a 13-page treatment written by George Lucas in 1973 called Journal of the Whills, Part I. The character Windy Marstrap is also derived from early incarnations of Mace Windu, becoming variously a brother of Leia in the rough draft and a friend of Luke's in the third draft.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film A similar name—Mace Towani—appeared in the made-for-television Ewok films Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985). An alien in Spare Parts (c. 1994) and Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley (1993) also went by the name of Mace Windu, an abbreviation of his full name Macemillian-winduarté. The name Mace Windu was finally introduced into the films with The Phantom Menace (1999). Although a HoloNet article mentioning Mace Windu's participation in the Battle of Skor II explains Macemillian-winduarté's name, the coexistence of the names "Mace Towani" and "Mace Windu" may imply that "Mace" was a common name throughout the galaxy, or that Towani was simply named after Windu due to Windu's fame (given the fact that the Ewok films take place during the Galactic Civil War). Portrayal Mace Windu was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson in all three films of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. Voice actor Terrence Carson played Mace Windu in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game, the ''Clone Wars'' animated series and in the ''Revenge of the Sith'' video game. Carson also returned to vocally portray Mace Windu in the 2008 TV series ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. Mace Windu was played by voice-actor Kevin Michael Richardson in several video games: Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles, Star Wars: Obi-Wan, and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Samuel L. Jackson reprised his role as Mace Windu in the 2008 animated feature Star Wars: The Clone Wars.George Lucas: 'Star Wars' won't go beyond Darth Vader - article at the LA Times Samuel L. Jackson is bald in real life, though when starring in films he favors odd wigs. He did not assume a wig while acting in the films, adding even more to the originality of his character. Windu is the only shaved Human Jedi, the only Jedi in the films to carry a violet lightsaber and possesses a darkly creative signature fighting style known as Vaapad. These facts have made Mace Windu one of the most popular and famous characters from the Star Wars prequels. George Lucas permitted Windu's signature amethyst-bladed lightsaber at the request of Jackson, making Windu the only character in any Star Wars film to have a lightsaber that is not red, green, or blue. In addition, the prop department replaced the activation plate stud with a plate reading "BMF" http://www.longislandpress.com/?cp=142&show=article&a_id=3977 in reference to Jackson's character in Pulp Fiction, Jules, who has the phrase "Bad Mother Fucker" on his wallet. Before Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith began production, George Lucas was approached by Samuel L. Jackson who, knowing that Mace Windu was to die in the film, insisted that his character not die "like some punk". While promoting the movie on Conan O'Brien, he revealed his request to Conan, who joked that perhaps Mace would meet his demise by slipping on some soap in the shower. Since Sam is notorious for playing loud foul-mouthed characters, the riffers in the RiffTrax commentaries held back from making jokes of that nature until the commentary track for Episode III, where the riffers were allowed to punctuate most of his dialogue. Continuity .]] In ''Children of the Force, Mace Windu is seen in a flashback being taken from his parents by another Jedi. While not a canonical event (Shatterpoint claims he was already an orphan when the Jedi took him to Coruscant and the culture of Haruun Kal would seem to preclude the type of dwelling seen in the image), it does show Mace's parents and himself as a baby and non-contradicting elements, such as the identity of the Jedi taking Mace, may be reintegrated into canon. ''Star Wars Galaxies'' On Star Wars Galaxies, Jedi who reach the rank of General are rewarded with a violet crystal called "Windu's Guile". Non-canon appearances In the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith videogame, the duel between Palpatine and Mace Windu is replaced by one between the latter and Anakin Skywalker. Appearances *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' * * *''Children of the Force'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 3'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Honor Bound'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Non-canon appearances * * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Force Unleashed'' video game Sources *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' }} Notes and references }} See also *Ghôsh Windu *Mace Windu's quarters *R4-M6 External links * *Keeper of the Purple Light – a fanlisting of Mace Windu * * |years=—22 BBY |before=Unknown |after=Yoda }} Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Korunnai Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters bg:Мейс Уинду de:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu fr:Mace Windu it:Mace Windu ja:メイス・ウィンドゥ hu:Mace Windu nl:Mace Windu no:Mace Windu pl:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu ru:Мейс Винду fi:Mace Windu sv:Mace Windu